1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup and, more particularly, to a high elastic fiber cup that may have an excellent elasticity and air permeability so as to recover its initial shape quickly after being pressed and to achieve a comfortable satisfaction.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A bra is necessary for daily use for protecting and supporting women's breasts and further for forming a concentratedly erect breast. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art cup for use in bras comprises two liner cloths 1 each made of a double-side multispandex and including a pad 2 formed therebetween and made of silk wadding, foam or non-woven fabric individually.
However, the pad 2 made of silk wadding is easily deforms after long-term use or repeated washings. Such pads are also uncomfortable.
The pad 2 made of foam is heavy and thereby becomes deformed from their excessive weight and will also fade in color after being washed.
When the pad 2 is made of non-woven fabric, such fabric is not hard enough to support a user's breast.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.